AI WO SHITERU KONI!
by Hujikari
Summary: Story with english language, a kingdom story and the princess also the footman. a sakulee love story!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Ai wo Shiteru koni?"**_

_**-Love in Shiteru?-**_

Type : Doujinshi

Runtime : 17:02

By : Fumimoto Kawatta

Code : 2611

Hey,guys! I'm a newcomer in this corner,as you know,a "SakuLee Corner"!

I tried my best to made this storie by my self,yeah!

Hope you enjoy reading it ^_^.

Ai wo Shiteru koni?

Prologue.

Everytime she wear a red kimono with cherry flower plush,and her hair's like a named of flower who had blommed everywhere in her kingdom ,she's different from the other girl,she's rich,sweet,purty,cuter,little bit angry,and...One negative thing is. . .She's doesnt know anything 'bout man! Because in her kingdom,male are -sama,mom's Sakura,told her when she still 5 age,that man is very evilness and porky and their heart is very ,that's the time she dont know anything what is a man.

[This side will tell about Sakura when she still 8 years old]

"Sakura-sama,it's your bathing time now!"

"...ok!",answer Sakura.

"Shizune ni-chan?Can I ask you something?",ask Sakura while she take off her clothes and drown herself to the hot water in bathtub.

"Anything."

"why we're forbidden to saw or met men in this kingdom?"

Shizune wash Sakura's back and answer the question.

"well,maybe because men are evil,or stinky,..I don't know too.."

"Have mom been see one man before,in her life?"

"'s why you can born in here."

"eh?What do you mean I can born?"

"You ask very much, we finished this,we'll take your clothes on,and go to sleep.",Shizune said with familiar smile.

Sakura sigh.

Night.

Everybody slept in their room,for wake up on the next morning,except course!They're must be guarding the gate,right?

Kotetsu and Izumo,who had change their uniform to woman suits [they're must hide they're ID,if not,they will die with knife in their head],sigh together.

"why we must standing right here all night long?",grump Kotetsu,felt the pain around his just look down to his feet,seems to not hear Kotetsu's said.

"Oi,.Izumo-san?"

". . ."

"Izumo-san?"

". . .z .z.Z"

He fall asleep. . .

"OI!WAKE UP,BAKA!",yelled Kotetsu and hit Izumo's head with a big stickonly for guard until Izumo cried painness.

"WHAT The F*** are you doing?"

"Don't fall asleep during our guard,you IDIOT!".

While they fighting 'bout they're own fucking job,suddenly,someone,who wearing black suits,silver ponytail hair and glasses sneak out at the back of the tree,beside the left pillar of 's very fast sliky!He's fast and can't saw by Kotetsu nor Izumo.

He climb out the wall using his chakra in his feet,and enter the opened window at above there,the window are from,Sakura's room!He sneak of it,and hisses something,

"come to me,my crown,come to my grabed hand,your jewelry"

He wanted to kidnapped Sakura!

And the kidnapped going very ran towards to the forest and about Sakura's call all the guards in her kingdom to search Sakura...

"nng..?",Sakura opened her eyes and saw someone who pick her up to his yelled help very noisy,but no one hear it.

"calm down,you'll be my jewelry right away!Hahaha!",said the kidnapper and laugh very of this creature or beast.

While they ran toward the forest,something very fast kick the kidnapper's face very hard.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!",yelled him.

She climb off,and luckily landing at kidnapper's back and make him hard coma.

She get up abruptly and saw someone who save savior,dressed in rags clothes,bowl-cut hair,bushy eyebrow,and some bandages in two hands.

"who are you?",Sakura said to her (she still don't know what man it is,so when she look,she thought that he's a girl,because the model of the hair).

"my name's Lee,and you?",said Lee,giving her a polite smile.

"Sakura...By the way,thank you for saving my life from this creature",she said and pointed at the look at 'her',up and down,and realise something at 'her' chest.

"your chest is flat! What happen?"

"Eh..?"

"and your hand scratches too!",she appeared 'her' closely,touching 'her' chest and hands.

"eh?Wait,what are you talking about?"

"you are a girl,doesn't it?"

"WHAT? I'm not a girl,I'm a-"

Suddenly the sound of stepping grass came closer and closer.

"Oh no!Well,see you next time,Sakura-san!",shout Lee,'she' ran to the forest,and watch 'her' go and whispering something,

"you're not a girl,then what are you?"

"PRINCESS SAKURA! Are you alright?",yelled Kurenai,ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes.

"yes,mommy,I'm alright right now," Sakura turned away and saw the kidnapper was. . .

GONE

"Sakura,how can you be safe by your ownself?Are you fight with the kidnapper?",Kurenai seems very panicked if her daughter can beat the kidnapper in shook her head 'no'.

"no, has saved my life with a kick HARD on porky face! He's my hero!"

"W..Wait! Did you said 'he'?" ask Kurenai,confused.

"w..Well,I didn't knew if he's a girl or boy,all I knew are,he had bowlcut hair,bushy eyebrow,raged clothes,and...Flat chest!",Sakura thought deeply,she know what her daughter explain,and she know too that the person Sakura's explain is...

"Everyone! We go back to our kingdom now!",Kurenai said and grab Sakura's hand,heading to their kingdom.

[8 years later.]

Dont know what,Sakura got sick! Her sick is Shizune-san and Nami-san couldn't cure her -san said that she do with all her best to recorver her sick,but...Its turn vain.

Plus,Shizune-san told that Sakura's disease because she was dart by a mini dart who filled by a poison 'Numb' means you will get heavy breath,fast heartbeat,and painness in stomach side also dead moment in all over ,sweated all over -sama sad hear that news and called all of female doctor to heal her beloved daughter,but no one did it.

3 month after the searchin female doctor,there's someone who very genuise,smart and can handle kind of poison or ,that woman live in the place who had men in -sama refuse it.

Sakura complain that her thigh is hurt and her stomach are same like her -sama doesn't do anything to save her belove daughter,she just care about her kingdom instead of Sakura.

"why you not allow me to seeing the doctor?",ask Sakura with her deeply sound.

"I wouldn't allow you to saw doctor until i found a female doctor...",took a deep breath and blow it. "But. . ."

"But what?",ask Sakura.

"Until now,we cant find a female doctor for you".

Sakura sigh for a moment,cough very hard when she want to said ,Kurenai-sama comand to her woman,Ino-san,for bring Sakura to Sakura's arrive there,Ino said that she'll come whatever Sakura want to call thanks to her with her huge grin face redness are increases,and her head like lay up to another way,and her chest cant hang it anymore,she very upset! Then she stand up weak,

watch out in the outside,if nobody out there,she will Library took some book inscribed bout list name of Female Doctor,and search ,theres one female doctor who very incredible in whole world,named hospital place in Shiteru think that she can went there with her own,then,she take off her kimono and change it with yukata wear a big hat called straw ready to leave,she wrote the letter about her leaving to her mom and grab a scissor and cut her long pink appreance looks different than before,she's looking very firmly,and also she take out her accecoriss and hide it in the drawer.

She jumped out at window and run know exactly about the detention in this kingdom,and she knew too where she must escape the kingdom,theres a door under the open it and entrace it until she can go outside the . . .

Finally!

She in outside now!Sakura think that she must go now if wanna Shiteru island very far from position is 400 Km from she will not give walk by foot to Shiteru island altough she never walk very far like want get a ride to go ,what must she do if someone knew her and bring her back to home?Sakura refuse the first hoping,and agree at second hoping to walk by at the third hoping,she want to saw him once.

In Sakura journey,she already took 5 Km and end up in the feel tired and want to rest,but she knew that she in hurry,so she continue her 10 Km,her disease are increase! Her leg pain,and got end up beside the bush in collapsed.

15 minute wear straw hat,blue yukata and brought a bag behind his back.

His name's Lee.

He's a fisher in his country,also a good guy in karate or he want to go home with his accomplishments of selling fish,he found someone who collapse beside the ran to there,and...That person is a girl! Lee hold his hand to the girl head and ask the girl ,she answer,

"...p...pain...Its...pain..."

With her hand grab his collapsed with her redness in her try to wake her up,but its vain.

"Hang in there! I will help you!",He pick her up,and ran away to his house.

When Sakura woke up,she blinked her eyes twice,and think how she can collapse.

A fluffy little thing make Sakura look above.

She touch something in her forehead,its a flufy little thing,then when she look up,...

**That's a SQUIRREL!**

Sakura screamed and turn back until she's in the corner of the backed into a Sakura think how to escape from that creature,she look around the different than her look very...Odd.

Because of Sakura's thinking,the squirrel climb up to Sakura's head and hang in screamed noisyl and swing her hands to anywhere,wanting to throw out that creature out of her ,the squirrel jumped and go blow her breath,felt relieve.

But,the squirrel departure its doesn't mean that scared or bored to hang in Sakura's just mean that squirrel ran over to his employer,who just slip the door to the other ,with a grinning body,look to that someone.

"ah,you woke up,what wrong with you?Why you scream?",ask that person who walk closer to Sakura.

"who are you?",ask Sakura,scared and wet with perspiration.

"my name's Lee,and you are...?"

"...S...Sakura..."

her hands still grinning,and her eye looks look to Sakura's eye and realize that she scared to him.

But,he dont go outside.

Sakura got startled when Lee's hand pick up and headed to scared and close those eyes.

But,what happen?

His hand touch her just take Sakura's temperature with touching her opened her eyes when Lee say something to her,

"your body still warm,better go sleep,Sakura-san,",and pick out his 's breath is turn to normal breath,but her grinning still dont lose.

"i...i..scared...",say Sakura,and pointed to the squirrel.

"you...scared...of this animal?",said Lee and pick the squirrel in his shoulder and gave it to still in position pick up her hand very slowly,wanting to touch it,but she pulled it out,still his kind face,Lee make Sakura to be more bravery.

"c'mon,Sakura-san,he will not bite you,just touch it,",said Lee and get closer to tried to be more courage 's up,wanting to touch the squirrel head,and,...Its work!She did it!

now,the squirrel start . . . puring!

"hihhi...looks so cute,he start to puring now!",said Sakura with a sound like an angel.

"p...puring?I dont know squirrel can do that,or. . .",Lee think over and over again,and he finally found some weird thing about that special squirrel.

"or what?",ask Sakura,with disease squirrel jumped out and hang in the window and still still dont know what exactly Lee said,and,. . .

"or,he...Called his forest friend!".

Sakura's eye widened and so Lee,they look together at the window,and saw a sight from distance,and. . . !

A lot of mini animals and huge animals comes toward to their house,with the leader,this Squirrel!

"what are they?",said Sakura,her heart is beating very fast,and stand up very weakness.

"they are the ruin animals from forest who escape from the hunting,and this squirrel help them!",answer Lee with the grin smile.

"where am i?",ask Sakura,who scared to death,hearing the foot animals come closer.

"we're in the middle from forest,this is just only one house left!",answer comand Sakura to sat in futon and dont know what must she waiting for,but its a command,she think,just follow his very noisy almost closer and get closer,and. . .

Suddenly quiet.

"what happen?The noisy suddenly quiet?Are the animals go away?",ask Sakura,look around and still hearing.

"no,they waiting,"

"waiting 4 what?"

"i dont know too,its my first time to saw this experience,"

". . ."

Sakura still sat up and are animal waiting for?When Lee still thinking bout the animal wanted,at first sight he saw that Sakura's yukata are flip down in the other side and looked her side blushing face,he went towards her and squat in front of just saw him with her fast breath and redness in her grab her yukata and fix it to normal makes Sakura blushed and glad not because she wanted to have a ### with him,but she glad because theres someone who very thoughtfulness to her for the first time.

Accidentaly think,Sakura remember what must she do really important!

"ah! I must go now! Something very important is after me!",said Sakura,stand up very she fall down thigh and her stomach are coming totally pain!She yelled very noisy.

"w...what happen to you?Why you scream?",said Lee,exited.

"h...hu..rt!Its hurt!",her teeth grinning,he knew that means what,it must be very hurt!

"Relax!Calm down!Where's side that you told is hurt?",said Lee,putting his hand on her right still yelled and said word 'hurt' ,she answer Lee's question and told the pain pointed it and said,

"my stomach...and my thigh...that's the side!"

Her breath are heavy,and her sweat much more than before.

"w...What?Yo...Your. . .!",repeat Lee and apointed at Sakura's of course pointed at the thigh too.

"ITS PAIIIIN!",scream Sakura,she cant move her leg anymore,just for a touch Sakura's stomach gently and. . .Something weird is happen when he put all his hand to green beam is gather little by little in his palm and make their room very brighten.

"relax,you'll be fine for a minute,",said Lee, beam is increasing more and Sakura didn't scream feel more comfortable than ,he put up his palm in her stomach,

"feel any better?",Lee wake up and stand up very easy.

"Whoa!Increadible!What was you doing with the light like that?",amazed Sakura and beware of her collapse.

"it's an 'Healing no jutsu',you dont know that?",said Lee,doubt of Sakura's habit.

" 'Healing no jutsu'?I just know kind of jutsu i read,but i never hear that,",said Sakura.

Carefull !

Sakura fall back!

She lost her balance!But,Lee catch her!

He save her ass from fly over!

"Hoi! Carefull! You haven't better yet!Don't make trouble for yourself!",said Lee, felt something weird in Lee's body.

"hey,Lee-san,can i ask you?",said Sakura.

"what?"

"why you dont have any boobs?"

" ? ",Lee's face like a man forgoting something.

"and your body very rude!Your chests flat!",plus Sakura,look all over his just saw her like an weird ,OMG!

"W...What...Are you?",yelled Lee when Sakura touch his dick.

"what's that?",ask Sakura,pointed at his 'precious' thing.

"w...What?You're a weird girl in whole world you know?".

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ai wo Shiteru koni?"

-Love in Shiteru?-

Chapter I

"so i said what's that?Its very easy to pull it up!And very sticky!",said Sakura stand up and ran toward ,at the corner death end,who means he cannot ran again.

"What do you want?",said Lee with nervous sit up in front of him and her face closer to him.

"Tell are what?",ask Sakura.

"what do you talking 'bout?Of course i'm a man!",answer answer like someone angry 4 something.

Accidentaly,Sakura's face turn to happy hope to seeing one man is come yelled 'I DID IT!' again and again in that just saw a girl who collapse in that hill,rescue her,healing her,and her journey just to saw a man...

"Finaly i can see one man in my whole life!",said Sakura.

"w...What?Never see...",ask said yes and also said that he's the first man that she ever for Lee too,because its his first time to saw a girl who doesn't knew anything about men...

So he stand up,walk to she dance happly,he grab her shoulder,and said,

"who are you?"

" ? ",Sakura didn't know what he means.

"i said,who are you?"

"...em...i'm Sakura,i just said that word before right?".

But,grabbing in her shoulder are much repeat what he just said and make Sakura still don't understand what he want.

"who the hell are you?All of girl in this world are knowing what means of men! Only you who doesn't know it! Thats very weird! So i ASK you,who are you?".While he said the last word,Sakura felt hurt and said 'Stop it' to realized that his grab very pull off his grab and said 'Sorry!' to her.

"aa...aaaAh,S...sto...p..it...plea...se...!".

"Aaah!S...Sorry!".

He feeling very sorry for his treatmen to her.

"dont worry...just a little pain...",said her,still grab her guilty,he said

"Sakura-san!I'm very sorry about my treatmen to you!

In exchange for that,i will recover you and protect you!Thats my promise!",and bow to her.

"thank you,Lee-san,and also i will answer your question...",said Sakura,smiling like an angel!He's face turn to red,embrassed.

"okay,now listen,but promise that you will not telling this to anybody!",insisted her.

"allright,i promise!",said Lee.

"i'm a daughter of Kurenai-baachan,and also a girl who will get heritage of the ...",

"W. . .WHAT?Y. . .YOU A DAUGHTER OF KURENAI-SAMA?",yelled Lee and go back to the corner.

"what's problem?",ask Sakura.

"you who was searching for!There's an announcement about Kurenai's daughter is lost!And if someone hide it,he will got a heavy punishment!",said Lee,scared to death.

"and?",Sakura ask.

" 'and' what?",Lee giggled when saw his face of took out a notebook inside her yukata,and start writing.

"man always scared and lost hope in dead situation...".

"w...what do you mean by that!I'm not scared anymore!Clear that word!",said Lee,but his body grinning and so much sweat in his add some word that make Lee feel such embrassed.

"and also have a big mouth..."

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!",yelled Lee and ran to Sakura to catch that ran and still writing even in situation danger.

"man always yelled and embrace if we talk about his weakness...",write Sakura.

"I...It's not true!Give me that book!",said Lee.

"man had something tough and elastic if we touch under the waist...Also called 'a precious' thing,".

Suddenly,Lee step are tottaly embrace!

"i will kick you!",

yelled ignore him and still writing.

And,one great idea coming to Lee! He will make Sakura grab his robe who tied down in his shoulder,make a string and tie it in the Sakura still writing and behind her there was him who tried to catch her,she fall over and collapse by the robe who Lee's tied.

"HA!You just fall over!Now,give me that. . . !"

he. . .Because not carefull,he fall over too and fall over to landing very ashamed for other man in this world!

He landing right in Sakura's boobs! And his hand touch under her waist!

How terrible!

"Oh MY GOD!",said Lee and pull up his dont say anything,just she's a daughter of the kingdom,his treatmean are very ashamed.

"F...Forgive,princess!I didn't mean to do that!Really!If you cant forgive me,i will do anything you want!",said Lee and bow to her.

"anything?",ask Sakura,smiled.

" you wanted!".

"Ok! I want. . .",while Sakura want to say her wish,a little rat suddenly pass always scream when sam a little laugh at her and said that she scream just to saw a mini ,crow came and make the laugh turn into scream! Now its Sakura turn to laugh at him.

Suddenly,

while they mocking each other,a huge animal came in front of the animal had a long-curly orange hair,teeth sharp,whole body are colored huge animal saw them.

"do you know that animal,right?",ask Lee.

"yeah,i saw it in the book...".

"great. . .because we will got fried right now. . ."

"LII0OOON!",yelled together!

The roar of the lion make the situation very nervous!They run to other side and go to (they think) save place.

Sakura turn right,and Lee turn left.

Right side.

While Sakura ran,she look back,and...A little tiny group like rat,snake,crocoach,worm,bat,and kind of bugs is after yelled while ran.

"THAT'S A SUPER GROSS ANIMAALL!",yelled her.

Left side.

The animal who after him is a huge size!Theres crocodile,bear,leopard,and very fast!But Lee still dont wanna fast increase and...Very2x fast.

"DONT THINK THAT YOU CAN SURPASS ME!",yelled ,suddenly,a bear with huge size beside bear can ran so fast?He saw under the foot and. . .

He wear a Roller skate?

"ITS THAT REALLY BEAR CAN DO THIS?"

yelled him.

In Sakura side,she's just got a hide place!A bathroom!She enter it and search one thing to hide.A drum?That's a great idea!She hide inside it,and close 's save now!

But,something very noisy sound is empty,no one sound in open the kap,and think the gross animal already ,the hisses voice came closer behind look back and,. . . SNAKE!But,mini...

Sakura yelled and wanting to ,the door was know why the door are very nervous and try to break the door and its turn to ,there's no another plan,she collapse...

In Lee's side,he's after by huge animal AGAIN!

Like...A and panther are just took a race for run!Wanting,who very fast can won.

But,he fall down by the rope!He saw who set the trap and. . .Its a fox!He fall down very hard,and when he want to stand up,his body just holded by a his first time to got eat by a lion and his kind ,dont know why,the lion go away from his thinks that it's his gold start to running want go back to that room,opened the door and...a panther was in quickly close the door also lock search a hide place.

Then,he found the safe place in bathroom!He look to left and right,and situation is opened the door and close it quickly

"atleast...Safe now,i wonder where Sakura is...",when Lee said the word 'is',he step to something can yelled like a girl.

"OO00UCH!",yelled her,its Sakura!Lee said sorry to her quickly and tell the situation in outside.

"we just aftered by an animal,but,not ordinary animal,this different from kind animal we heard...So be carefull...!",said seemed dont understand at all.

"very hard to teach a fool girl...",said Lee and blow her thinks not fair if he the one who mocking she start yelling,

"WHY YOU SAY LIKE TH. . .!",but,Lee close her mouth with his palm quickly and saying,

"can you shut up?We're in danger if you yelling fool like that!Stupid girl!".

"Huh!",sigh know what to do,she reply the question that she ask before.

"can you show me what is your precious thing under the waist?"

"...? I told u to shut up!And dont say that question again!",said Lee with a loudly startled and doesn't know what she doing now and said,

"what's wrong with you?"

"hehehe,I was right! You scared!"

"WHAT?"

"dönt said anything again,you scared!"

"i m not scared anything!"

"yes you are,"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes?".

While they always saying yes and no together,he saw a little thing called worm,hang in Sakura's know that and dont want to tell it.

"oh,you called yourself a brave?",ask Lee smile

"he-eh,and why?"

"theres a gross thing beside your shoulder,".Sakura look to her left shoulder,and. . .

"KYAAAAAA!",yelled never think Sakura will yelled noisy like this.

"Shut up!",said panicked,if Sakura noisy like this,the animals will hear it and destroy them let off her yukata and throw away to him.

"Dont worry!The worm is go now!Now stop yelled like that,pussy!",said ..

His eyes saw a beautifull plus embrace sight.

Her b###s press his nose is bleeding!

"Take AWAY that gross animal!",yelled her.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ai wo Shiteru koni?"

-Love in Shiteru?-

Chapter 3

"haaa...h?",sigh Sakura.

"No!When i said no,means always no!",and went to the other ,the owner said that there's no place to him full of capacity!Means full of men with a sweat and fat body,plus terrible smell in each body!

He almost throw up!Then,he ran out thinks,did he should go to mix bath instead of taking bath full of men with terrible smell?

He shocked his his choice,is a terrible choice. . .

He will go to mix bath,and must met with a girl who always make him crazy everytime. . .

"Ah!You came!Why you dont go to other side?",ask Sakura, in there,just him and her alone...

"w...Why just you alone?Where is everbody?",ask Lee with panicked face.

"I dont know,when i came,nobody in there,then,i take a bath alone...",answer face very turn to happier face.

"you come because promise to protect me everytime,wasn't it?".Lee nod.

"but,my promise is to protect you of the enemy,not the ghost in there or ghost in here. . .",said Lee,act like a giggled to saw Lee's acting.

"why you laugh?",ask him and stop his crazy act quickly.

"you funny!",answer Sakura,her laugh like an angel.

"why you just stand in there?",ask Sakura,saw him with a towel cover his waist.

"I just thinking,should i must bathing with you or not?",said mocking throw the pail and hit Lee's head correctly.

"what's my fault?",shouted Lee,hanging his head with a pain.

"Huh...",sigh Sakura,turn her head to the other side.

"...cih,OKEY THEN!",said spleash to the water,never mind he spects hit her.

"What Are U Doing?",yelled head who doesn't wet,very wet.

"why?",ask Lee,smile hate that get closer to him.

When she very closer to him,she dive and Lee saw that,he start panicked.

"eng,...Sakura?",said totally dissapeared!

"Okey,Sakura-san! I surrender!Come out now!",said Lee,try to make Sakura appear.

No .

He start to scared.

"Hey!It's not funny!Come out now!That's freaking me out!",yelled trembling with ,something weird that make his body sense get tickled!

He laugh very hard,cant control his yelled 'STOP' and 'ENOUGH' every time.

And the tickle tired to laugh and talk again.

"hah,...what will she do next?",sigh totally carefull look to each side,none.

"carefull then,...",he thinks.

But,. . . .

A big yelled came over to him!His d###s grab by someone and just squeeze very yelled like a crazy man!Suddenly,Sakura came out,right in front of him!

" ! W. . .What?",said Lee with painness.

"You,pain,",said Sakura,with her hands still grab his d###s under cant ground his teeth because of pain.

"you pain because i grab this,that's for your treated to me before and now,"

" ! "

"you cant move again,and you cant said a word again,",continue her and her face came closer to said something,but cant hear by Sakura.

"what did you say?",ask her.

"...I said...'Sorry'...",said him again.

Sakura let go her grabbing and fume,his d###s very hurt.

"Accepted!You forgive,",said Sakura and continue her saw her beside ,because of her treatmen to him,he thinks that his turn to take a doing like Sakura doing before,dive and catch.

Sakura screame when something touch her look to left and right, get panic!

When she scared to death,someone hug him and touch her left cheek gently.

"That's my reply to you,",said feel a shame,hug together with him...Make her heart melt,dont know why.

"now,bring the soap!",said Sakura and pass off her hand to him.

"for what?",ask Lee.

"you promise to brush my back,wasn't it?",said Sakura,her face closer to his face.

"..eh.,i just forgot to feed my squirrel!Better go now!",said him,move back eyes looks like wanna ran and dont want to clean ,when he do that again,she 's smile make he felt nervously,also freaking him get closer to him,put her right hand to his chest,and her hands slowly turn down,right beneath his quickly grab her hands and said,

"Okey,okey! I will do what you said!".Sakura get out of the water and called him to he sat up behind Sakura,he touch her back and...Its very smooth...Lee sense that Sakura is a beautifull girl with white smooth also thinks that he must carefully to brush her back if dont wanna her smooth skin start to ,

"Ouch!Hurt!Cant be smoothly?",shouted Sakura,felt thinks,why she must yelled while the first brush very just nodded and said to not like that ,shouted of shouted.!

"Hey!Are you doing it on purpose?",said Lee,felt dont like.

After finish the bath,they go they on the way to home,he ask to her.

"why you go away from your house?".

". . . . .",she not ask again but Sakura still walk grab her hand.

"why?",ask him.

She took a deep breath and blow look up.

"...I want to...healing my disease,",answer her.

"but,in my journey,i collapse...I usually never walk very far",continue her.

"what?Whose doctor will you see?",ask Lee.

"Tsunade-sama,i heard she great,".When Sakura said that,dont know what,he startled.

"w...what?A gambler doctor?",said him nod.

"but,her house very far from here!",said nod shocked his head,thinking.

"well?",ask Sakura.

"what?",ask Lee.

"hah?You promise to take me there before,right?"

"haah? I? B..But,..I,"

"You promise!Then,c'mon!",said Sakura and continue to thinks,there's no problem if she can go home and he can ran toward to Sakura and carried her in his arms quickly.

"akh!What are you doing?",cried her,she exited because of his smiled,and says,

"You must be very tired,then i will carry you until home!",then get mad and comand Lee to put her dont want to hear it,he just walk and smile like a man who dont know what just he sigh.

Meanwhile. . .

"hoi,Neji! Did you find her?",cried Kiba in a top of didn't still snifed around the ground and found dig the ground!

Neji and Kiba came closer to Akamaru,wanting to saw what he found and. . .

It was a bone...

"what!Just a bone? Why your dog like the other silly dog?",said Neji with his angry face,and lost hope.

"What?You mocking to my good dog?",said fight together until dawn.

"Look what you've done!Because your fight,i trap in here until dawn!",yelled Neji and look up,its dark now!Kiba look to Neji,his face very suspicious.

"Okey,we camp in here,our search will continue tomorrow morning,",said Kiba and sleep beside tree with Akamaru.

"B..But,we...dont..".

Dont know what to do,he go sleep, Kiba saw Neji already sleep,he took out his pen,and draw at Neji's face.1 minute pass,he already giggled for a moment,and quickly to go sleep.

Morning rising sun,chicken cuckoo with noisy sound also blast each ,Kiba and Akamaru continue their journey to find Kurenai's daughter.

But,when they walking,people at there laughing and giggled.

"what's wrong with people?",ask Neji,look look back,and found that Kiba and Akamaru trying to not laugh.

"what's wrong with you guys?Why doing like that?",ask laugh blast off.

"Your FACE!",yelled Kiba over laugh.

He took a mirror and saw. . .

WHAT A CRAZY FACE!

A black paint every a stupid Face!

Neji sobbed when look his charming face turn to ugly face.

"That's the price of mocking,who says you not ugly?Who says you not the only one that perfect?",sing Kiba and Akamaru be the composser of the look to their eyes with a devil feel an strange aura come out of Neji's body.

Looks like,Neji angry.

They're freezing and step start to opened his spesialist ninjutsu.

Juuin Juuken! 360' technique!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!",cried Kiba and was continued by Akamaru with a pity roar dog who must get cage.

To be continued.


End file.
